Mischeif Managed
by Aida Caroti
Summary: James' last thought before he dies 'They say in your last moments, just before your soul is ripped away from your body, your life flashes before your eyes.' Read and Review please. : :


_I have had this in my head for a while, it has been brewing along with a few other stories and I felt that since this is a one shot I should get it done first. Hopefully you will like it and review because I love getting reviews_ _thanks to my beta HelenMelen._

A Life Well lived?

They say in your last moments, just before your soul is ripped away from your body, your life flashes before your eyes.

No one ever believes that it's possible that a lifetime of memories can fly though your head, image after image, asking you if it's a life well lived? Well, in those short moments, that tiny insignificant amount of time, when you are millimetres away from death, all that is running though your brain is, _'Is this how it ends? My life amounts to this?'_

But as I stand here, proud and defiant in death, I have no regrets at how my life has turned out. My death will save others, I am sure of it, for it will help the cause. If my death rallies more troops, brings more people together and if my death helps bring about the death of Lord Voldermort, then I shall smile in my grave in till my skin rots, my bones crumble and evil rises again.

Many people will say that my life was 'childish'; maybe even 'stupid' but I assure you, it has been none of these things. If I could describe my life I would say this: it was fun. I laughed; I joked; I _lived_. I in my short time here on planet earth l I lived more, did more and achieved more than most people would in a lifetime. Everyone loved me. Everyone loved us, the four marauders, trouble makers extraordinaire; we who were lucky enough to be deemed popular - but everything has a price.

I remember all the times at Hogwarts: the detentions, the lines, and don't get me started on the cleaning! I reckon I did more cleaning in my seven years than Filch himself - the barmy git. I don't remember these times with hatred or regret. I may have had more detentions in that school than anyone else ever has, or will, but every punishment I got was from an amazing prank, an amazing joke, an amazing laugh, an amazing time. I can honestly say that my life never had a dull moment. True what we did was never sensible or mature, but hey, that wouldn't be the Marauder way. The pranks we played always brought laughter to three quarters of the school. For some strange, completely unexplainable reason the Slytherins never enjoyed our pranks. Maybe it was because they were directed at them? I guess now I'll never know.

My friends, my soul mate, my child: I will miss, and be missed by them all. I pray they will remember me with tears of laughter, not of pain. The times of laughter are how I should and shall be remembered, for I was fun loving, I was adventure seeking, I was caring: I loved, I was loved. I shall remember the good times: lazing around the lake, planning pranks, gazing at girls. Standing under a glowing full moon, having the best time of our lives: running, exploring… friends till the end, or that's what I thought. There was a traitor, a rat amongst our group. I never knew, I never believed - I never wanted to believe that one friend could snitch on the others? But I don't care, that's over. I'm past anger. I don't care as long as my wife and babe survive. I don't care that the traitor knew that he would kill us without a second thought or glance, without a hint of remorse.

The four unbreakable brothers: never to be broken; loyal and brave; Gryffindor's. We have been broken, ripped apart from our heart. Loyalty, trust. Trust in ones reliability, respect of each others lives. All this; destroyed by a coward. Stop. No more bad thoughts. My last thoughts will not be of a traitor, but of my wife - my beautiful wife, and my son - my smart, brave son, too young to remember. Maybe it's harder to miss what you never remember?

I was a captain, a chaser, a head boy and a thrill seeker. Seven years I waited for my true love, never to expect how much love, excitement, and how great a thrill - greater than the best prank - one kiss could give me. I knew at that moment that I didn't care about school, my reputation or the war: this was the girl I would spend the rest of my life with.

I was happy and I am happy with my life. It has ended too soon, I know that, but there is no time to regret that, so I don't. People will say that I was 'brave'; a 'hero' who died for the cause – pah! The stupid cause. I don't care for the cause; I'm going to die.  
I did everything for my family, to save them from the evil in our world. My own life means nothing to me. If they died and I lived I would die anyway. My soul, my meaning would have left with them. I would not say that I have been brave. I did the same thing any parent, any husband, would have done: I protected those I loved.

I am done. I am finished. The end is now. The green light is getting closer, and soon the light will disappear. My body will fall, but my memory will live on. I am not scared. I know this is not the end.  
I am a Gryffindor.  
I am a Marauder.  
I am a husband.  
I am a father.  
I am a mischief maker.  
I am brave.  
I am proud.  
I am a friend.  
The green light swallows me up. I'm finished. I'm done. I'm at my end. I'm kaput. I'm over. I'm gone. I'm accepting fate. The slate is wiped clean, leaving no traces. My body is still here but I'm leaving today. My last human, bodily thought I think with a smirk on my face: **my life was well lived**. The game has ended, the snitch is caught. All that's left to say is Mischief Managed.

_I'd like too know if you guessed who it was, and when you guessed who it was, I tried to be vague of who it was it seemed like the best way to do it. I liked this I think this was hardest to write but I have got a better accomplishment out of this. I'd love a review what could I write next another one shot? Tell me your thoughts_.


End file.
